


ArtBlackOut

by Deancebra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: artblackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/pseuds/Deancebra
Summary: Yeah, what the heck is that ArtBlackOut, and why am I posting a fic about it?
Kudos: 8





	ArtBlackOut

In case you haven't been to tumblr today, 15th april 2020 lemme tell you something

There is so much black. A lot of artists are posting black rectangles, and lot of fanfic authors, such as myself, are too.

Why, you ask?

That's because we want focus on the problems we risk when putting our hard work out there for free: Theft and reposting. 

Is that really bad? 

Yes, yes it is. Artists and authors are discouraged to put their work out there, for you to enjoy for free, because they cannot count on people respecting their stuff. They can't be sure a bot won't pick up their art and that companies won't use on t-shirts and mugs without permission. They can't be certain their fanfic won't be reposted to an app by someone not them. 

How would you feel if someone took something you'd spent a lot of time on and claimed it as theirs and used it as theirs? 

That's why #artblackout is important. 

So come support us at

[Tumblr](https://artblackout.tumblr.com/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/artblackout)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artblackout_april15/)   


(and in case you are a subscriber and feel cheated that you got an email for this - sorry, not really sorry. This is important to me, as is writing fanfic. Don't worry, this is the only post on my Ao3 you'll see this year, and yes, I am working on a new fanfic :)) 


End file.
